closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Manish Films (India)
1st Logo (1981) Nicknames: "The Dark Indian Goddess", "Indian Goddess of Doom", "The Sinister Goddess", "The Dark Side of Indian Religious Logos", "Move On Up Murghan, You've Got Competition", "Durga From Hell", "Cheesy Durga", "And That's Why I Didn't Watch Paanch Quadi", "Murghan Enterprise's Younger Sister" Logo: We see on a dark room a supposed big circle. When the candle, above the table, is turned up, we see that the big circle is an statue inside it. The statue is a Goddess with lots of weapons (sword, bow and arrows, tridents...) in her arms, and riding a tiger. Below the statue we see yellow flowers and one red rose and other pink one, which are behind the candle. All that mentioned before is above a table with red altar roth. Suddenly, we see "MANISH FILMS" zooming in after appearing with a blur effect. Trivia: This woman is Durga, the Goddess of Victory of Good over Evil. FX/SFX: The candle turned up and the text blurring in. Cheesy Factor: The text is off-centered. It also looks pretty weird the sinister fanfare plays also during the beginning of the opening credits. Music/Sounds: A very sinister and dramatic fanfare made by an orchestra after four seconds of silence. The same fanfare plays during the beginning of the opening credits of the film. Availability: Rare. Only seen on Paanch Qaidi. Scare Factor: Nightmare. The dramatic fanfare accompanied by the revealment of the logo will surprise and haunt many people, especially the first seconds of silence, and the same fanfare playing at the beginning of the Paanch Quadi opening credits may also catch some viewers off guard. The darkness doesn't help either. Thankfully, the next logo is less scarier. 2nd Logo (1985-1989) Logo: We see a different statue of Durga on a tiger, but now on a podium on a stage or something like that, instead on a dark room, thank god. Then the text "MANISH FILMS" fades under the goddess. * Variant: In Meri Zabaan, the lights are white and illuminate intensely, and the text appear in a blur effect, like the previous logo. The text also says "MANISH MOVIES" instead of "MANISH FILMS" FX/SFX: The red lights turning up slowly and the revealment of the text. Cheesy Factor: They stole the music from another logo. Music/Sounds: * Maa Kasam: A flute relaxing melody, which is followed by other chord instrument. * Meri Zabaan: A fragment from the Sham Ralhan Pictures logo music, which would be used lately by Baldevjiu Productions and Kalamat Productions. Availability: The Manish Movies variant is seen on Meri Zabaan and the original Manish Films variant is seen on Maa Kasam. Scare Factor: * Low for Maa Kasam variant, due to the relaxing melody and the slow reveal of the logo make it less scarier than the previous one. * Low to high, for the Meri Zabaan variant because of the full illumination and the chorus.But you must laugh due to blatant music theft. 3rd Logo (2001) Logo: On a wall of orange background and red mountains, we see a poster of Durga riding a tiger. At the left side we see incense sticks being burned. And in front of the poster we see some red and yellow apples. "MANISH FILMS" in yellow is below the poster. FX/SFX: The text. The logo is live action. Music/Sounds: A happy melody made by a synth. Availability: Seen only on Kasam. Scare Factor: None. The music and the absence of darkness in this logo make it tamer than the previous logos.Category:India Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logo Rip-Offs Category:1981 Category:2001 Category:1985 Category:1989 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988